Ilumíname
by Orgullo Verde y Plata
Summary: Courfeyrac siempre había sido como una luz, y Combeferre había tenido la suerte de que le iluminara.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

A Combeferre siempre le ha gustado pensar que todo pasa por algún motivo; que todas las personas a las que ha conocido, que todas las decisiones que ha tomado, no han desaparecido sin más, que siempre dejan algo.

A veces se pregunta qué le han aportado cada una de las personas que han pasado por su vida. A veces, resulta sorprendentemente fácil descubrirlo.

Enjolras, por ejemplo, siempre ha sido la chispa. El último empujón que le hizo falta en todas las decisiones importantes de su vida. Enjolras es el avance, la evolución, el cambio a mejor. Es su impulso.

Por otra parte, Courfeyrac es la luz. Hasta los rayos del sol le recuerdan a él. Puerto Rico, Londres y finalmente París: Courf ha viajado muchos kilómetros para acabar iluminándole a él.

Courfeyrac siempre ha sido un apoyo seguro.

Siempre ha tenido una mano tendida hacia él, y un abrazo guardado para quien lo necesitase.

O-o-O

Había comenzado a atardecer apenas hacía unos segundos, pero Combeferre tenía la vista clavada en el suelo y una mueca de disgusto dibujada en la cara.

Casi se había olvidado de la presencia de Courfeyrac cuando el golpeteo de sus dedos contra el banco de metal le sacó de sus pensamientos,

Con un montón de dudas en la cabeza y una pregunta balanceándose en la punta de su lengua, se mordió el labio inferior, mirando de reojo a su amigo.

Courfeyrac, que parecía no conocer aún el significado de la palabra preocupación, le dirigió una brillante sonrisa, consiguiendo que sus pensamientos se aclarasen un poco.

―¿Crees que ser diferente es malo? ―preguntó Combeferre que, poco acostumbrado a tener dudas, no logró esconder la inseguridad que transmitía su voz.

La lógica le decía que la respuesta era no, que todo el mundo era diferente y que era muy pero que muy malo y muy hipócrita juzgar a alguien por serlo. Pero sus compañeros, que habían empezado a meterse con Enjolras por "parecer una chica" (consiguiendo que les dijese cosas muy feas) no parecían pensar lo mismo, y al parecer la profesora que había decidido castigar al rubio tampoco.

Sus pensamientos debieron reflejarse en su cara, porque antes de responder, Courfeyrac le miró fijamente, inclinándose hacia él mientras fruncía el ceño e inflaba los mofletes.

―No, ser diferente es guay ―respondió con rotundidad, con esa mueca de concentración aún presente―. Así que no estés triste, porque Enjy sabe que lo que le ha pasado no ha sido justo, y tampoco va a estarlo.

Efectivamente, cuando salió de su castigo Enjolras no parecía en absoluto triste, aunque sí muy enfadado.

Teniendo en cuenta que Courfeyrac se abrazó a él en cuanto le vio y que antes de que pudiese darse cuenta le había metido una piruleta en la boca, el enfado no le duró demasiado.

Combeferre se descubrió dándole la razón a Courfeyrac mientras ignoraba a Enjolras quejándose de que Courf daba demasiados abrazos. Definitivamente tenía razón, porque Courf tenía un acento _diferente_ y los ojos más grandes que nadie, pero aun así molaba mucho.

O-o-O

Algunas personas decían que, en ciertas ocasiones, Enjolras podía ser aterrador. Tenían razón.

En ese momento tenía catorce años y ni siquiera había pegado el estirón, pero podría haber petrificado a cualquiera con la mirada.

Courfeyrac estaba intentando que a Combeferre le dejase de sangrar la nariz, porque, pese a que había salido peor parado, Enjolras ni siquiera le había dejado acercarse

Pese a que Enjolras daba verdadero miedo, Combeferre le sostuvo la mirada con firmeza, consiguiendo que la pequeña arruga entre las cejas del rubio se hiciese aún más profunda.

―Deberías dejar de meterte donde no te llaman ―le espetó Enjolras. Tenía la mala costumbre de pagar sus rabietas con el primero que se le cruzaba, y lamentablemente ese solía ser Combeferre.

―Y tú deberías dejar de meterte en peleas ―respondió con calma, enarcando una ceja―. Te acabarán expulsando.

Enjolras se levantó de la silla en la que había estado sentado con tal fuerza que golpeó la pared, consiguiendo que alguien en la habitación de al lado le llamase la atención. No le importó lo más mínimo.

―Me ha insultado Combeferre, y no solo a mí. Por gente como él el mundo es una mierda ―dijo, convirtiendo sus manos en puños al recordar las palabras de su compañero de clase―. Y que me expulsen ―añadió, alzando la barbilla―, odio este maldito internado.

Tan solo obtuvo un suspiro exasperado como respuesta y, soltando un bufido, salió de la habitación.

Courfeyrac, que se había sentado en una de las camas mientras sus dos amigos discutían, se levantó y se acercó a Combeferre, posando una mano en su hombro.

―¿Necesitas un abrazo? ―preguntó con suavidad.

Combeferre negó con la cabeza, aun así, Courfeyrac le obligó a tumbarse en la cama, para más tarde acurrucarse a su lado.

―Se le pasará ―aseguró, acariciándole el pelo con cariño―. Te quiere demasiado como para que no se le pase.

Esbozó una sonrisa, consiguiendo que Combeferre sonriera un poco también.

A veces, Enjolras le hacía olvidar que eran amigos desde siempre y simplemente tenía ganas de no volver a dirigirle la palabra.

A veces, creía que le iba a perder, por suerte Courfeyrac siempre estaba dispuesto a convecerle de lo contrario.

O-o-O

Realmente, cuando Combeferre se tumbó en el suelo de la terraza con el único propósito de mirar al cielo, no creyó que fuese a tener compañía. Enjolras estaba en su habitación, probablemente escribiendo una entrada en su blog o corrigiendo a alguien que decía barbaridades en internet, y al ser viernes noche, Courfeyrac había salido.

No oyó la puerta de la calle cerrarse, pero supo que estaba allí antes de que su sombra se posase sobre él.

―¿Puedo quedarme contigo? ―musitó con un hilo de voz.

Combeferre alzó la cabeza para mirarle, comprobando que definitivamente algo iba mal, y asintió, dirigiéndole una cálida sonrisa.

―Me ha dejado ―le informó, pasados unos minutos, sin más explicación.

Combeferre tardaría un tiempo en descubrir por qué le invadió la rabia ante las palabras de Courfeyrac, pero en ese momento dejó sus propios sentimientos a un lado y se limitó a rodearle con un brazo, dejando que se acomodase más cerca de él.

―¿Crees que todo esto pasa por algo, que sufrimos por algún motivo en especial?

Combeferre no tardó en responder, pues siempre había sabido la respuesta a esa pregunta.

―Todo pasa por algo ―explicó, cubriendo distraídamente la mano de Courfeyrac con la suya―. Los sucesos que ocurren en nuestras vidas, de hecho, me recuerdan a la tercera ley de Newton: cuando un cuerpo actúa sobre otro cuerpo con una determinada fuerza, ese otro cuerpo reacciona contra el primero con la misma fuerza ―Sonrió cuando su amigo puso los ojos en blanco, llevándose una mano a la cara de forma teatral―. Aunque no lo creas, la física es una gran metáfora de la vida.

Courfeyrac se quedó pensativo y Combeferre no puedo hacer más que esbozar una sonrisa aún mayor, pues hacía mucho que no pasaban la noche hablando.

―¿Y si nuestras vidas son una metáfora _de verdad?_ ―Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, como si repentinamente hubiese visto la luz ―¡Ferre! ¿¡Y si solo somos personajes de un libro!?

―¿Crees que seríamos unos buenos personajes? ―preguntó Combeferre, decidiendo seguirle el juego.

―No sé…―murmuró, su rostro tornándose sombrío de repente ― a veces los escritores son un poco cabrones…

Combeferre suspiró, moviéndose para quedar boca abajo y poder mirarle mejor.

―Courf, los buenos personajes evolucionan, y para evolucionar a veces es necesario vivir momentos duros.

De nuevo, Courfeyrac se quedó pensativo unos segundos, procesando sus palabras. Después, sin previo aviso, depositó un beso en su mejilla y se marchó de allí.

Combeferre se quedó un rato más, pensando en Courfeyrac y en como hasta los sucesos más simples podían hacer evolucionar a un personaje.

O-o-O

Combeferre no se levantó a tiempo para impedir que Courfeyrac abriera la puerta de la habitación de Enjolras. De hecho, estaba tan aletargado que ni quiera tuvo reflejos suficientes para llegar a limpiarse las lágrimas.

Courfeyrac se mordió el labio inferior con expresión preocupada y se limitó a sentarse en el borde de la cama de Enjolras, donde Combeferre estaba hecho un ovillo.

Por suerte decidió quitarle las gafas antes de que se abrazase a él, mojándole la camisa.

―No me gusta verte así ―le dijo, dándole un beso detrás de la oreja y enredando las manos en su pelo―. Ferre, vais a seguir siendo amigos.

Combeferre masculló algo que no logró entender, pero que seguramente era deprimente. Courfeyrac suspiró y cerró los ojos unos segundos sin saber qué hacer. Desde que Combeferre y él habían empezado a salir los tres habían caído en la cuenta de que algún día Enjolras se iría de casa, pero Courfeyrac había preferido no pensar en ello. Aun así, siempre creyó que él sería el que peor lo pasaría (o que al menos sus dos amigos sabrían controlar mejor sus emociones).

Pero había sido inevitable que pasase, y cuando Enjolras anunció que Grantaire y él llevaban un tiempo planeando irse a vivir juntos, Combeferre se derrumbó. No inmediatamente, no con Enjolras delante, pero Courfeyrac sabe que esa misma noche no logró dormir.

―Siempre hemos estado juntos ―Pese a que su voz era apenas un susurro esa vez consiguió entenderle― Y ahora…

Cuando se le quebró la voz Courfeyrac tan solo pudo estrecharle con más fuerza entre sus brazos y desear que comprendiese lo antes posible que vivir separados no cambiaba nada entre Enjolras y él.

―Y ahora seguiréis siendo amigos, con la diferencia de que ya no tendrás que recordarle comer, dormir y limpiar su habitación de vez en cuando ―Reprimió un bufido al ver que no había provocado el más mínimo atisbo de sonrisa en Combeferre, y se separó unos centímetros de él para que le mirara―. Ferre, los personajes tienen que evolucionar, ¿recuerdas? No puedes pretender que Enjolras viva siempre bajo tu protección, tiene que vivir su vida y tú la tuya, pero podéis seguir estando en las vidas del otro.

Solo obtuvo un ruidito que nada significaba como respuesta, lo cual le hizo fruncir el ceño.

Si hacía falta se encargaría de guiar a Ferre durante un tiempo, al menos hasta que las lágrimas le dejasen ver con claridad.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Se suponía que esto iba a ser para la Courferre week, pero llego un poco tarde, ups. ¿Me podría sentir más orgullosa de esto? Claramente ¿Y menos orgullosa? También, dejémoslo en que podría estar peor.

No dejar reviews mata.


End file.
